


Time Well Spent

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He laid on side so that he would be facing his lover and pulled up the blankets around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Well Spent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maries1993](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maries1993/gifts).



> So it seems all my favourite people’s birthday are around the same time and not long ago it was hartwin-danny‘s. She’s totally my bae (the file name for that was in fact ‘The bae’s gift’)
> 
> The prompt was “ _maybe something really short like, harry coming home and eggsy’s already asleep and he tucks him in and lays down next to him_ ” and it’s exactly what I wrote. In short, it’s only some plotless fluff, which I always take great pleasure in writing.
> 
> hartwin-danny, bae, I love you I hope you like this belated gif <3333

It was later than he would have preferred when Harry finally got home, but at least it could still be considered night and not the early hours of morning.

He had never truly minded working long hours, but that was before he had started dating Eggsy. Harry would never want to stop his boy from being an agent, but his constant travelling paired with Harry’s hectic schedule as Arthur made it hard for them to see each other.

Take tonight for example. Harry had made a reservation to Eggsy’s favourite restaurant only to have to cancel at the last minute when a traitor had decided to attack the Australian branch. Of course they had been more than apt to deal with the situation, but as the leader of all Kingsman and not only the mother branch, Harry had felt it was his duty to stay until it the traitor had been properly dealt with.

He frowned when he noticed that a light was still on in the living room. It wasn’t unusual for Eggsy to watch the telly late in the night, but considering Harry couldn’t hear any sound and the boy had came back to England only two days ago, he would have expected him to be already asleep in the bedroom.

It turned he was only partially right. Eggsy was indeed asleep, but instead of being spread on what was slowly becoming _their_ bed, he was spread on the sofa, an opened book on his chest rising and falling to the slow rhythm of his respiration.

Harry took a moment to take in the sight, always humbled that Eggsy would put so much trust in him that he could relax so completely in his home and never be awoken by his presence.

But, no matter how cute Eggsy was, the sofa truly was no place to sleep for an extended period of time. He made his way to the sleeping boy and carefully took him in his arms, trying his best not to wake him up.

He shouldn’t have worried, Eggsy only mumbling something sleepily before turning his head so that his face would rest in the crook of Harry’s neck. Harry didn’t try to stop his impulsion to kiss his lover and pressed a light kiss against his temple, earning himself a contented sigh from the sleeping young man.

He swore under his breath when he realised that with his armful of Eggsy, he would not be able to close the light, at least not without difficulty.

Oh well, it would have to wait until morning.

He got upstairs to the bedroom with no other hiccups and soon he was laying Eggsy down on the mattress. He made quick work of both their jacket and trousers, but decided the rest could stay. If it really became too uncomfortable, they would wake up somewhen during the night and remove the rest.

He laid on side so that he would be facing his lover and pulled up the blankets around them. Eggsy unconsciously shuffled closer to his warmth and Harry smiled before wrapping his arm around his waist.

It took a long time before sleep claimed Harry in turn, but he couldn't eel any frustration at his short bout of insomnia, not when he had Eggsy’s features to memorize in the shadows of early morning.

To Harry, it seemed like time well spent.


End file.
